


Forever young

by Geekyelvenchick, KiraYamiDemon



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: 80's Music, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Basically Vas mistakes Joshua's actions, Dancing in the Rain, M/M, Misunderstandings, Reddy is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekyelvenchick/pseuds/Geekyelvenchick, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraYamiDemon/pseuds/KiraYamiDemon
Summary: Two idiot fools dancing in the rain after some antics in a club/bar setting I hope you like this and that I do Kira's art justice.





	Forever young

** _“_ ** Ay, guero, we have to go or we will be late! I don't want to be stuck in traffic,” Vasquez called to his husband. He could not fully blame Joshua for his late return home after the man texted him that work had him held up, and he definitely preferred him clean rather than a greasy mess – well, on the days he did see him. Alejandro had been contemplating this when Joshua appeared in the entryway still toweling his hair off.

“Relax, babe, I’m here.” Joshua spoke up making Ale's brow quirk at him, “What? Should I change?”

"No, its fine," Vas sighed as he passed Joshua the car keys. "We just need to go. I told Red we’re going to be running a bit late because of your work.” He let Joshua take the car keys to drive: they had it worked out that Josh would drive to the party and Alejandro would drive them home, it was only fair.   
  
“After you, darlin’,” Josh smiled as he pulled the door open for his husband to pass by him.

"So smooth, guero." Vasquez found himself rolling his eyes, but he grinned nonetheless as he got into their car.

\-------

The ride to the club wasn't so bad, and they arrived just as the clouds above opened up with rain. Josh looked to Vasquez as he placed the keys into his outstretched hand. "You find the guys, I grab the drinks?" he offered.

Vasquez looked around for their friends, then turned to see that Josh had already left to go to the bar. "No asking what I want I see." He rolled his shoulders, then worked his way over to Red and Teddy. 

He waved as he approached their table. "Sorry we’re late – Joshua's job kept him late. It’s our first night out in a while." He pulled himself into the high chair next to Teddy. "He’s been a bit distant lately, Joshua I mean he...well, let's not dwell on it. I don't want to bring the mood down for all of us."

Red hummed at the greeting and set his beer out. "It's only us four anyway: the rain is keeping the others at bay."

Vasquez snorted as he thought about that statement. He could see Goody lecturing on driving in the rain and its hazards from a past group trip. Vasquez party agreed with the statement, only because Red and Faraday thought it funny to race on the highway. They were foolish, though they all enjoyed the be it brief fun.

Speaking of his fool, he scanned for Joshua who hadn't returned yet. "Josh is not back yet ," he said, drawing Teddy's eyes first then Red's "Can you see him?"

A combination of both no and yes answers met his ears before Red elaborated on his confirmed sighting of their red-headed Irishman. "Isn’t that him talking to the blonde woman?” He raised voice over the thrum of the music and volume level of the crowd. “He doesn’t seem to have any drinks, but she is close"

Vasquez turned to look for himself and felt his heart lurch -- there was Joshua, talking close to a woman. Her hand was on his arm, it must be just a friendly gesture, but no, now her hand traveled up his arm and they leaned in more. His head swiveled back to Red and Teddy who both dived back into their drinks after an awkward glance.

"He. Pinche cabron, he didn't pull back,” he grumbled, face heating. His stress boiling over. Was he watching his husband get picked up at the bar? What was he doing anyway two beers should not have taken that long to get, but it was packed.

"Oh see Ale he has your drinks now,"Teddy's voice interrupted his inner questioning. "I mean Joshua is a ham yeah? Maybe he is just--." 

Vasquez heard his words drown out as Joshua was handed a pen and scribbled something on a napkin. His eyes following as he passed both back with what looked like a amuses laugh. One he would give him when they were cuddled up watching some shit movie or a novella. "He gave her his number?"

Vasquez hadn't realized he spoke alout till Red clocked his tongue. "He is a mechanic? Maybe he was giving her a business number?" He hummed, he wasn't sure what he was expecting. But he did know he wanted to go home.

  
  
  


"Hey guys, what's up? I return bearing drinks." Joshua's voice broke the ringing in his ear and he stood up as a cup was placed in front of him. "We’re leaving, " he stated abruptly as he turned and pushed past a confused Joshua.

[Joshua's pov.]

Watching Alejandro stride away and leave him there, Josh looked to Red and Teddy. "What... shit! Alejandro!" He followed, awkwardly fumbling with a stool he crashed into, on the way out to the car.

"Babe," he called as he saw Ale getting into the car. He jogged over quickly and got in on the passenger side rubbing at his wet face. "What the hell?" he breathed as the engine rumbled to life.

"No,  _ no comiences _ . I just want to go home."

Joshua's mouth hung open as his husband put the car in reverse, then he shook his head, turned and pulled his belt on.

The car ride was quiet except for the ambient sound of the windshield wipers and the rain pounding against the car. It drove him crazy. "We need music," he said, clicking his tongue as he started messing with the bluetooth. He scrolled through his playlist. "Shoot, where is…"

He paused as the car slowed and Vasquez stopped them in a safe area, staring dead ahead. He needed to think fast, but Alejandro beat him to the punch. "What the fuck were you doing so close to that woman?"

Josh blinked. "The fuck? Really? You -- you are going to play this with me of all people?" Joshua winced at his own words as the driver’s door opened and Alejandro got out. "Ah come on, not into the rain."

He groaned and got out, though not until after reaching to turn the radio up. "Ale. Look at me," he huffed, crossing in front of the car to him. "You assumed I was hitting on the DJ?" he asked, watching Vasquez's expression. He seemed to struggle with whatever he was thinking.

"Josh she was all over your arm. In your space? Laughing at what?" Ale questions him all at once before it really hit,"You gave that woman your number."He was a big adorable fool. I saw you do it don't bother lying." he was a big adorable fool.

"Babe, you need more breaks from that voice in your head." Joshua grinned as the familiar swell of their song started. "Hell, if we had stayed we could have been those lame ass old people who listen to an eighties song in the club."

He watched as Alejandro sucked in his lower lip to fight a smile they both know was wanting to show. "Shit, I’m standing in the damn rain getting all wet playing  _ Forever young _ for ya – if that ain't love I am not sure what is," he chuckled as he slowly ran his hands down Alejandro's arms to lace their hands together.

He wasn't expecting his husband to melt into it as the beat picked up and draw him in closer, both of their hands moving to wrap around one another's frames. He started to lead in step Alejandro matching his strides. They glided smoothly to the front of the car, the headlights making their shadows dance across the lot. He laughed lightly then earning a quirked brow.

"There now, was that so hard?" Josh smiled as he leaned to kiss Vasquez, the kiss returned instantly, mostly wet, but tender and welcoming. "I take that as a yes?"

"Shut up, guero, and move more," Ale told him as their foreheads touched tenderly in the slow dance. "But si, I forgive you, at least now I understand."

Josh smirked as he pulled back. He searched Alejandro's face, shivering a bit as the wind around them picked up. "So now that I am forgiven, can we go back into the car and get the heat on?"

Alejandro tilted his head back and laughed. "We can, you look like a wet dog, querido."

Joshua pouted as his husband led him to the passenger's side and let him in. He winced as his jeans squeaked on the leather seats. "That's real adorable," he huffed as he tugged his door shut, his other hand reaching to turn the heat on. His eyes lifted as Vas got in. "You still love me, yeah?"

Ale hummed as he put the car into drive and pulled away. "Of course I do, guero. I'll love you till the day I die." His promise made Joshua laugh, the noise knocked out of him. They were going to be fine. But maybe he needed to write this down for future reference on how to win Vas over with romantic gestures, minus the rain of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the prompt I proposed to Kira: "What if they are at a party yeah? For like a birthday or whatever. They get into a fight and leave and half way through Vasquez who is driving just pulls over because he is so ticked at Faraday and gets out into the rain to cool off. And Faraday being Faraday needs to think through what he did wrong hears their song on the radio. Turns it up and more or less forces Vas to dance with him in the rain in the middle of the street"


End file.
